User talk:Direwolves
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fusionfall players Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi im Fuse king from Fusionfall wiki and im here to help fix your wiki!Fuse king 07:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Fuse king Can I be admin? Fusionwilliam 02:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I can make stuff easy with admin. Fusionwilliam 02:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) You'll need the "bureaucrat" right on your wiki to make someone into an administrator. On your wiki, the only user with that right appears to be the user Zelda311, so I'll assume that that's you. Go to "Special:UserRights" < http://makingfiends.wikia.com/wiki/Speci… > and enter the exact username of the user you want to make an administrator, and from there, it should be relatively clear: tick the box marked "sysop" or "administrator", submit the change, and your fellow user will have awesome admin powers. Source(s): I'm a volunteer administrator on the English Wikipedia, so I can access the UserRights page there to give out minor tools like rollback—perhaps one day I'll request to become a bureaucrat and hand out "the mop" myself.Fusionwilliam 02:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I did go to user rights enter the user then check admin Fusionwilliam 02:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) you can do that on yours two! Fusionwilliam 02:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Join me together we can fix this wikiFuse king 03:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC)Fuse king Offer In exchange for Adminship I will create: A). Signatures for everyone B). A very nice homepage with a "glow" effect and special fonts etc. C). A Background for the wiki D). A Wordmark for the wiki E). I will create a rounded search box and possibly comment colors. Heres how to make me an admin: Go to this link then, check the boxes that say administrator bureaucrat* then go to the bottom of the page, where it says Save user groups. (By the way this is Edgar Wildrat that uses a different account for Fusion Fall) Mimitar Mimatar is Edgar Wildrat's fusion fall account. wat? Fusionwilliam 02:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wizard Thanks for making me admin. I give you the dancing Gir Fuse king 19:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Fuse king I will make your comments a different color then everyone elses if you tell me what color you want. hey im Fuse king's brother and im here to help Frozen Vexen 19:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Frozen Vexen You mean on my wiki? Fusionwilliam